wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sweet Eve/Bubbleboard, November 10 2013
Hey, everyone! This is Bubbleboard, Week 10th November 2013! Bubbleboard is based on Billboard, a very popular site/company which makes music charts. But, unlike Billboard, Bubbleboard makes Top 10 characters charts (all characters owned by Wreck-ItEve105). Also, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/2/23/Stayed.png/24px-Stayed.png = Stayed in same place, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png = Got up, and http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/9/91/Got_down.png/26px-Got_down.png = Got down. Bubbleboard, November 10 2013 1. Twister von Schweetz http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/2/23/Stayed.png/24px-Stayed.png Twister von Schweetz is a fanon character and a racer in Sugar Rush. She's Vanellope's recolor and little sister. She's the protagonist of 2 fanfictions, called The Game Bad Side, and'' The Game Bad Side 2: Gloster Returns. She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. 2. Kate Sweetvans http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png '''Kate Sweetvans' is a nice, cheerful and kind of self absorbing girl. She likes to help others, but not so much as she likes to take care of her look. She is also very intelligent. She is a racer in Sugar Rush: New Generation. 3. Cindy Stickerdrops http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png Cindy Stickerdrops 'is a fanon character. She is a brand new racer in [http://wreckitralph-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush ''Sugar Rush.] The cheerful and crazy Cindy is the most happy racer ever! She is very silly and funny. She loves to make jokes, and she is also very hyperactive. 4. King Sweet http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/2/23/Stayed.png/24px-Stayed.png 'King Sweet '''is a fanon character. He is a racer and the ruler of ''Candy Dash and Candy Dash Highway. He's a very good racer and he also has some similarities to King Candy. 5. Strawbetty Muttonfudge http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/9/91/Got_down.png/26px-Got_down.png 'Strawbetty Muttonfudge '''is a fanon character. She is a racer in the game ''Sugar Rush: New Generation. ''Strawbetty is a little, beautiful and a mean girl in ''Sugar Rush: New Generation. ''She's the bully there which is mostly because she is actually Taffyta Muttonfudge's daughter. 6. Katy Berry http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png ' ' '''Katy Berry '''is a fanon character, and a racer in ''Candy Dash ''and ''Candy Dash Highway. She is also a very famous popstar and the ruler of Candyfornia. As a very popular pop star, Katy Berry was able to release 2 albums. Each with 1 or more cameos of other famous singers from the Sugar Rush world. 7. Francis Rainbowflipper http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png 'Francis Rainbowflippe'r is playful boy, cool and a prankster. He loves to prank people, and he is also very nice to everyone. He loves to hang out with his friends, and he really likes to annoy the bullies. He is also a very good racer, and he's always up for another race. He is also a racer in Sugar Rush: New Generation. '' ''8. Minta Whirlip http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png '''Minta 'Whirlip' is a fanon character, and a racer in Candy Dash and Candy Dash Highway. Her signature kart is the Peppermint Ball. Minta is the newest, and last racer to be uploaded in Candy Dash. She is very nice, but she's also very sensitive. She usually gets bullied by Sydney Lollipopper and the rest of the Anti-Sweets. 9. Sydney Lollipopper http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/a/a5/Got_up.png/26px-Got_up.png 'Sydney Lollipopper '''is a fanon character. She is a racer in ''Candy Dash and Candy Dash Highway. One of the biggest bullies in the arcade. Sydney, is the meanest racer in Candy Dash. She is always wicked, and despicable to everyone. 10. Grenny von Chocolaty http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/a-roleplay-place/images/thumb/9/91/Got_down.png/26px-Got_down.png '''Grenny von Chocolaty '''is a racer in ''Sugar Rush. ''She is known to be very friendly, she is also amicable and is always ready to help her friends. She is also known for worshiping the color green and chocolate, thus the name "Grenny von Chocolaty". She and Cakemop are very close friends. They have a special sisters love, what makes them very good friends. Category:Blog posts